


Bedtime story

by ishvaria



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Missing Scene, POV
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 04:49:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11570667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishvaria/pseuds/ishvaria
Summary: Missing scene of ep. 7x02Пропущенная сцена серии 7х02





	Bedtime story

***

_\- И убери ноги с моего стола!_   
_\- Ни за что на свете!_

Ловлю себя на улыбке, хотя на той стороне линии уже дали отбой... удивительно спокойно на душе. Похоже, жизнь начинает налаживаться - по всем фронтам, даже с Донной удалось обойтись малой кровью, Луис сам угомонился, а если учесть - что с понедельника Файзер наш, то можно уже сейчас поставить себе пятерку с плюсом и отпустить домой. Твои шаги я слышу задолго до явления тебя на пороге моего нового офиса - вид у тебя тоже расслабленно-довольный, то ли Рейчел по шерстке погладила, то ли ко мне за этим пришел...  
\- Все еще здесь? - откладывая телефон, замечаю я.  
\- Как и ты... - пожимаешь плечами, объясняя, - я с журналистом в конференц-зале засиделся...  
\- А я говорил с Джессикой...  
\- Передал ей от меня привет?  
\- Думаю, она переживет и без него, - усмехаюсь, - журналисту поведал наиболее трогательную версию событий, надеюсь?  
\- Насколько смог, - не моргнув глазом, парируешь ты, - правду, в целом, слегка приправленную печальной ноткой, разбавленную парочкой забавных случаев из личного опыта, немного мрачной из-за Данберри - для реализма и с оптимистичным открытым финалом...  
\- Тебе бы сценарии писать, - поднимаюсь из-за стола, но ты меня уже опередил у проигрывателя, поэтому сворачиваю к бару, - толку было бы больше...  
\- Наверняка... - улыбаешься ты, ставя пластинку, - но тогда бы мы не были здесь...

  
На фирме - пусто... уборщики колдуют в другом конце этажа, мои шаги гулким эхом катятся по коридорам. Проводив въедливого молодого писаку до лифтов, разворачиваюсь - мне почему-то не хочется домой, хотя Рейчел и ждет, я знаю... но за сегодня мне так и удалось тебя увидеть, а очень хочется по уже сложившейся за годы традиции устроиться в кресле под окном и пересказать тебе все, что сделал, думал, хотел и решил... чтобы услышать твое одобрение или возражения, чтобы поспорить или просто расслабиться, делая вид, что меня совсем не заботит твой крайне довольный мною вид. Свет в офисе дает право на все это надеяться...  
\- Еще не ушел? - по привычке захожу как к себе домой, только за порогом спохватываясь, слегка торможу, замечая твою усмешку.  
\- Как и ты... - киваю в ответ, отыскивая глазами что-нибудь похожее на мою кушетку, в итоге выбрав диван, падаю на него.  
\- Джессика одобрила наши планы... - никак не комментируя мой демарш, замечаешь ты.  
\- Ты не нуждался в этом... - скользя взглядом по полкам с пластинками, что как и прежде, рядом с диваном, отвечаю, - поверь в себя, Харви, как я в тебя верю!  
\- Это не так просто... - ты встаешь, но мне все-таки ближе и перемахнув через спинку дивана, я оказываюсь перед полкой с пластинками и выбрав одну, направляюсь к проигрывателю.  
\- Это - просто... - произношу, тем временем ставя пластинку и осторожно опуская на нее иглу, - благодаря тебе я - здесь...  
\- Ты эту историю поведал журналисту? - налив нам виски, ты передаешь бокал мне, садясь рядом, - надеюсь, наиболее трогательную версию?  
\- Зал рыдал! - усмехаюсь я, - Ты в ней - рыцарь без страха и упрека....  
\- А ты - моя Дама сердца? Уволь от таких подвигов! - смеешься ты.  
\- Нет, - сделав звук колонок чуть тише, рассказываю, - скорее, я на позициях твоего оруженосца, которого ты подобрал и обогрел...  
\- Сказочник! - усмехаешься ты.  
\- Есть немного... - соглашаюсь, - Иначе нас бы здесь не было...

Пластинка тихо шуршит, заканчиваясь... в офисе управляющего партнера фирмы плавает запах виски и сигарет... все это уже было и не раз... Традиции для того и придуманы, чтобы было - к чему возвращаться.


End file.
